


Talking to Myself

by Ukthxbye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Mind Palace, Mycroft Being Mycroft, POV Mycroft Holmes, Platonic Soulmates, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Prompt in the 221b Con fanfiction/flash fic panel. Prompt was Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, Speedy's Cafe and soulmates.Who loves Mycroft better than Mycroft?





	Talking to Myself

"Found a goldfish," Mycroft grumbled as he pushed the door to Speedy's cafe wide open letting it slam behind.

 

"Tea," he gestured with a finger to the boy at the register and to a back table. He placed his umbrella in the corner and sat without noise in a chair facing the back wall. The boy brought the tea with haste, the cup clinking in the saucer, spilling drops. Mycroft sneered with pursed lips the boy set the saucer down with thunk and ran away.

 

Small sips of the tepid liquid as he stared into the wood paneling. Like meditation as he traced the swirls he went into his own mind place much like he brother was famous for.

 

"Why do you let him get under your skin?" he heard the soothing voice at his right.

 

"Sentiment, and duty of care." 

 

A version of himself came around into his vision. " What utter drivel...us find a goldfish"

 

He chuckled to himself and with himself.

 

"One does not need such distraction when one's self provides all the company needed."

 

"It's a shame he doesn't see it,"mind palace Mycroft sighed.

 

"Pardon?" He asked himself.

 

"Soulmates. The same soul shared, such is the gibberish they noisily advocate."

 

"Yet here I have mine," Mycroft smiled.

 

He laughed the same laugh as his mental counterpart. 

 

Mind palace Mycroft grinned, "Shall we work on that Korea issue now?"

 

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> this was super fun and its a bit cracky but I like it. unbeta'ed


End file.
